The present invention relates to hair clips, and relates more particularly to such a hair clip which is integrally made from an elongated resilient metal plate by stamping.
A variety of hair clips have been disclosed for use to fasten the hair, and have appeared on the market. These hair clips commonly comprise a base plate, a clamping plate hinged to one end of the base plate by hinge means, and a retainer means fixedly secured to the base plate at one end remote from the hinge means and adapted to hold the free end of the clamping plate when the hair clip is fastened to the hair. Because these conventional hair clips are complicated of several parts, their manufacturing process is complicated and consumes much labor.